1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to manufacturing using adhesives. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for removing excess adhesive.
2. Background
Manufacturing an aircraft may be a complex and time consuming process. Manufacturing an aircraft may include, for example, without limitation, fabricating parts, assembling parts, installing systems, inspections, and other suitable operation for manufacturing the aircraft.
One operation performed in assembling parts may include connecting parts to each other to form structures for the aircraft. The connecting may be one or more of fastening, bonding, or other suitable operations. The bonding of parts to each other may be performed using an adhesive.
For example, without limitation, brackets may be bonded to various parts of an aircraft using an adhesive (or sealant). The bonding process for bonding a bracket to a panel may require the entire surface area of the bracket to be covered with the adhesive prior to installation. After the bracket is installed, some of the adhesive may squeeze out of the edges of the bracket onto the surface of the panel. This visual cue of the adhesive may indicate that a sufficient amount of adhesive was used to bond the bracket to the panel. This visual cue may be referred to as a “squeeze out.”
Leaving the squeeze out on the panel, bracket or both may be undesirable. Removing the squeeze out may be more time consuming to clean and messier than desired. Currently, a tool, such as a wood tongue depressor, may be used to remove some of the adhesive in the squeeze out. Thereafter, a towel with alcohol or some other solvent may be used to remove the remaining portions of the squeeze out from the surface of the panel. This current process may take more time and effort than desired.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.